


Chibi - 2009-03-05 - cupcake comic for thegrrrl2002

by chkc



Category: Ace of Cakes RPF, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Chibi, Fanart, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla punishes John and Rodney for horsing around in the kitchen by forcing them to carry buckets. A birthday present for thegrrrl2002.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi - 2009-03-05 - cupcake comic for thegrrrl2002

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegrrrl2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/gifts).



> As is my policy with all gifts: if you do not wish for your gift to be posted, poke me and I'll take it down.


End file.
